The disclosure relates to an arrangement as described herein and to a gear-type fuel pump.
Arrangements for transmitting a torque between a shaft and a hub, e.g. for gear pumps, are known commercially in a large number of embodiments. For example, such arrangements have one or more locating pins. Inasmuch as the shaft and the hub are connected rigidly to one another thereby in all spatial directions, it is possible to transmit a relatively high torque but they cannot be used to compensate for tolerances between the input and the output. If, in other embodiments, the transition from the shaft to the hub is subject to play, it is possible to compensate for small angular misalignments between the shaft and the hub, for example, but it is generally necessary to accept considerable errors in coaxial alignment at the same time.